El Regreso
by Mariu96
Summary: Un largo y espantoso año, lleno de dolor y amargura, un año escondiéndose detrás de esa frágil máscara de cristal.    Había pasado un año ya desde que los había perdido, desde que las personas que más quería en el mundo la habían abandonado.


**Hola!, este es un pequeño one-shoot de las crónicas de Narnia que escribí en mi tiempo libre, no quedé muy contenta con el resultado, pero aún así, espero pueda ser de su agrado!:3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shoot se sitúa después del último libro de las crónicas de Narnia "La Última Batalla", por lo tanto contiene spoiler, si no quieres enterarte del final, no leas esto hasta después de haber leído el libro!**

**La verdad, escribí esto porque no quedé contenta con el final, Susan siempre fue i personaje favorito, y me entristeció enormemente que se haya quedado sola y que haya perdido la fé, además siempre tuve la esperanza de algún día volvería a Narnia.**

**Un comentario, es un minuto de tu tiempo y una sonrisa mía**

…мαяιυ…

**El Regreso**

_Un año_

_Un largo y espantoso año, lleno de dolor y amargura, un año escondiéndose detrás de esa frágil máscara de cristal_

Había pasado un año ya desde que los había perdido, desde que las personas que más quería en el mundo la habían abandonado.

Una lágrima volvió a rodar por su pálida mejilla mientras miraba las viejas imágenes de aquel álbum de fotografías que le había regalado su madre cuando era solo una niña, extrañaba tanto la radiante sonrisa de Peter, las travesuras de Edmund, y la inocencia de Lucy, su pequeña hermanita, su confidente, su amiga.

Extrañaba los abrazos de su madre y besos de su padre, incluso extrañaba a Eustace, el niño malcriado que al final se había convertido en el mejor de los primos que pudo tener, pero no estaban, se habían ido.

Y sabía que todo era su maldita culpa, si no hubiera crecido tan pronto, tal vez en ese instante Lucy estaría hablándole de cosas sin sentido mientras que sus hermanos escucharían con una sonrisa. Pasó a la siguiente página de ese libro que le traía los recuerdos más tristes y a la vez los más felices de su vida, sólo para verlos una vez más.

Y todo era su culpa, siempre quiso llegar a ser adulta, siempre soñó con tener un futuro cargado de dicha, utilizaba maquillaje para esconder sus sentimientos y un radiante vestido para lucir hermosa, para ser hermosa.

Toda su vida quiso crecer, y permanecer así durante toda la eternidad. Y cuando llegó el momento, cuando llegó a la edad que siempre deseó tener, se forzó a sí misma a olvidar todo, los verdes prados y el castillo de hielo, los faunos, los centauros y las criaturas parlantes. Había perdido la fe en él, en el radiante ser de dorada melena que siempre intentó reconfortarla, que le brindó a ella y a sus hermanos toda la calidez que necesitaban.

"_Narnia fue sólo un juego de niños Lucy, ¿¡por qué no maduras!"_

"_Vamos, no creerán en serio que todo fue real"_

Pero a pesar de las duras palabras que le había dirigido a sus hermanos, ella creía que había sido real, no, ella sabía que había sido real. Sin embargo todo el tiempo pasaba escondida detrás de esa fría máscara disfrazada de madurez, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo único que pasó, era que con el tiempo se había vuelto tonta y superficial.

"_-¡Recuérdalo, recuerda a Aslan!  
>-¡Peter para ya! ¿No se supone que eres el mayor? Compórtate como tal"<em>

"_Cambiaste Susan, ya no eres la persona amable y fuerte que solías ser, ahora lo más importante en tu vida es un tonto vestido"_

Todo era verdad, ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado todo? Como no podría recordar aquellos dulces años de oro en los que fueron coronados como reyes y reinas de Narnia, cómo podría olvidar el dolor que sintió cuando creyó perder a Edmund, cómo podría borrar de su memoria todo lo que vivió ahí.

Sólo se había comportando como una tonta, queriendo crecer antes de tiempo, fingiendo que todo fue un juego, el juego más maravilloso de su vida.

Y aquella tarde de otoño cuando se enteró del accidente en el andén que había sufrido toda su familia, sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón por dentro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a ser ella misma. Susan, la benévola

Pero era demasiado tarde, aquella tarde no sólo ella perdió a su familia. La tía Alberta perdió un hijo, y ambas perdieron la felicidad.

Todo por esconderse detrás de esa frágil máscara de cristal que terminó rompiéndose cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

"_Narnia está ahí, nos está esperando"_

La pequeña lágrima que había caído en un principio se había convertido en un manantial de agua cristalina que caía sin consuelo por el rostro de la joven muchacha, se recostó en el mullido sillón de la casa en la que vivía, de aquella casa en la que su única compañera era la soledad.

El dolor la inundaba, sólo quería verlos, estar con ellos otra vez.

"_Una vez nombrado rey o reina de Narnia, eres rey o reina para siempre"_

El maquillaje se le había corrido después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Ahora podía mostrarse tal y como era. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, el llanto incansable la había agotado terriblemente.

Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas hasta que finalmente despertó de su dulce sueño, un sueño en el que volvía a verlos a todos, un sueño en el que volvía a ser feliz.

Sintió debajo de ella una textura distinta, ya no se encontraba en el cálido sillón de su casa, ahora tenía por debajo un manto verde lleno de pasto fresco.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, por un momento había recobrado la esperanza pero temía que al despertar no pudiera ver más que la pared rosa pálido de la sala de su hogar, pero cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con el intenso azul del cielo, de aquel cielo que la había presenciado batallas y destrucción, victorias y alegrías.

Se levantó suavemente de la cómoda ladera en la que había estado recostada, y paseó con deleite la mirada por los numerosos árboles que rodeaban imponentes el lugar. Siguió observando todo a su alrededor, los pájaros, los animales y…un farol, un pequeño farol que se había oxidado con el tiempo y que había sido cubierto por enredaderas, aquel farol que parecía salido de un sueño.

Y al lado del farolito, pudo divisar al majestuoso león con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Junto a él se encontraban dos hombres y una chica hermosa, todo ellos habían crecido pero en el fondo seguían siendo los niños que a corta edad se maravillaron con todos los secretos que guardaba Narnia.

Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlos como nunca, porque al fin los había vuelto a ver.

"_Susan, regresaste"_

Ese vasto cielo azul también había presenciado reencuentros, porque hay sueños que se vuelven realidad.

Aquel glorioso día de Diciembre, un nombre más fue agregado a la triste lápida de los Pevensie, que descansaba desolada en el cementerio municipal de Londres.

A través de la nieve que abrazó con fuerza las tumbas, se podía observar lo que rezaba la elegante inscripción.

"_Porque la valentía que se arrullaban en su corazón los mantendrá vivos por siempre"_

_Peter, el Magnífico_

_Edmund, elJusto_

_Lucy, la Valiente_

_Susan, la Benévola_

_Junto a sus Padres, permanecerán eternamente junto a nosotros_

Ser maduro no es parecer grande, ser maduro es tener la sabiduría para saber que nunca se es grande para creer en cuentos de hadas.


End file.
